Chapter 131
Second Day is the 131st chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary It is night and the first day has ended and the left army camp is very noisy because they defeated Fuu Ki. People are starting to talk about Shin of the Hi Shin Unit as he is the one who killed him. Mou Bu is being notified of the Zhao General of the centre army being Ri Haku]. Mou Bu seems to know him as the general of defence and laughs it off. At the Zhao camp, the atmosphere is heavy as they lost Fuu Ki. They are debating why Fuu Ki is defeated. In terms of strength Fuu Ki was superior as he defeated 8000 soldiers of Qin and his casualties were only 1500 men. Then they asks each other were Hou Ken went as Hou Ken says he is resting. They aren't pleased that Hou Ken was named one of the Three Great Heavens. Even with the loss of Fuu Ki, they plan to use the same plan as yesterday. Ri Haku is given the remnants of Fuu Ki army and they plan to reduce the numbers of Qin even further. Ri Haku doesn't believe that Ou Ki will ride out tomorrow, meaning that the Qin offence falls to Mou Bu. Ri Haku however is believes that Mou Bu is nothing special and states that even if he had 10 years time, still he wouldn't be able to break trough. The night has ended and the second day is about to begin. Ka Ryo Ten asks if Ou Ki will use some special plan today as Mou Ki simply says no. Ri Haku of the bat starts of with a Echelon Formation. Kan Ou offers 3000 men to assist Mou Bu with the Zhao Infantry. Mou Bu tells him to piss off. Mou Bu then orders his men to follow his lead, the plan is the same as yesterday. Mou Bu then calls for Chou Shi and Rai Ki and tells them that it is time to hunt. Then he gives the signal to charge. Characters in Order of Appearance *Fuu Ki mentioned *Shin mentioned *Mou Bu *Ri Haku *Shou Mou *Man Goku *Chou Sou *Kouson Ryuu *Hou Ken *Ou Ki *Ka Ryo Ten *Mou Ki *Kan Ou *Tou Characters introduced *Chou Shi *Rai Ki Chapter notes *People are starting to talk about Shin accomplishment. *Qin left army lost 8000 soldiers and Zhao left army casualties were only 1500 men. *Even with the loss of Fuu Ki, they plan to use the same plan as yesterday. *Shou Mou and Man Goku wiped out 10.000 soldiers of the Qin right army. *Ri Haku is given the remnants of Fuu Ki army. *Zhao lost 7000 people in total and Qin 20.000. *The night has ended and the second day is about to begin. *Ri Haku of the bat starts of with a Echelon Formation. *Kan Ou offers 3000 men to assist Mou Bu with the Zhao Infantry. *Mou Bu refuses the offer. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters